Steal my life and my heart
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: Emma Swan is a decorated detective of the NYPD. She's collared dozens of criminals but none as attractive and dangerous as the famous jewel thief Regina Mills. When Emma's son is injured, she finds herself desperately trying to seek out the thief but not to arrest her but to ask her to help her pull a heist to save her son's life. *Swan Queen A/U*
1. Chapter 1

**Steal my life and my heart**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"Swan, you get this one." Emma blinked as the Captain of her department an older man named George passed her a very thick file. Her partner, Graham looked on from his desk pushed up against hers in sympathy.

"What's this?" She asked, setting down her bear claw courtesy of her partner. She wiped her hands on her khaki pants and took the file. Pages immediately spilled out onto her desk and a photo landed on top. She turned away missing the eye roll of her Captain and lifted the photo. A beautiful dark haired woman stared out at her. She was holding a nameplate bearing numbers and the name Regina Mills. She arched a brow as her partner came around to her desk and released a wolf whistle.

"What a fox." He muttered and she laughed.

"Yeah, she sure is your type isn't she?" She shifted and he grinned at her.

"More like your type Swan."

Emma cut her eyes at him and then turned back. She forced the picture aside and started looking at the very thick rap sheet.

"Well she's a thief and she's a masterful one at that but she's been collared a few times." Emma said as she dug through the file. "Though it looks like she's only suspected of a lot of these."

"Take a look at this." Graham held up a picture of a beautiful diamond necklace. "Thing must be worth a fortune. Says it was taken from Mr. Gold's wife Belle."

Emma arched a brow. "The stockbroker Mr. Gold?"

"One in the same."

Emma whistled as she continued to dig. Other than the two collars Regina Mills hadn't been tried and convicted. She was brought in multiple times as a suspect and then released when there was nothing to hold her on. She arched a brow as she flipped through the expensive pieces the brunette was thought to have stolen. A diamond necklace worth a quarter of a million dollars, a tanzanite ring and earrings that were estimated at almost a half million dollars due to the size and quality of the stones, a black opal pendant estimated at a million dollars, and the prize of her collection it seemed a pink diamond ring estimated to be worth over three billion dollars. Emma shook her head as she pulled another picture of the brunette out. It was a somewhat close surveillance shot. She was dressed in a cream colored dress with a wide brimmed hat on her head. Sunglasses were perched on her nose. Strapped around her neck and wrist were an elegant set of pearls. She was sitting in some sort of outdoor café with a book tucked into her hand. Fine china rested on the white draped table and flowers rested in a vase. Overall, it looked like a picture taken out of a magazine for some sort of finery or jewelry ad.

"Those are probably stolen too." Graham muttered, breaking Emma's trance.

She shook her head and looked at him for a moment. "Yeah," She said softly, forcing herself to set the picture aside.

No one could deny the jewel thief was hauntingly beautiful. Her dark hair was thick and curled slightly around her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful honeyed chocolate, wide enough to be pretty but not too wide for her face. Her lips were plump and she noticed the scar bisecting the top one in the booking photo. It didn't make her unattractive, quite the contrary in fact.

"There's been a string of break ins. On the upper east side. Captain wants you to check 'em out. They think she's responsible though there isn't any proof." Graham said softly and she looked over at him with a small nod.

"I'll deal with it." She promised as she forced her hand to lower the surveillance photo and lift her bear claw. She wasn't really very hungry anymore.

* * *

"Dr. Hopper, I'm Detective Emma Swan. I'm looking into the case of your grandmother's stolen pearls?" Emma glanced down at the small notebook in her hand, wanting to make sure she had the right person matched up with the right facts. She'd all ready been to three different brownstones all with similar stories. No prints, no signs of a break-in, no fibers or hairs, nothing. It was as if a ghost had stolen the expensive jewelry. She'd have to hand it to the jewel thief if indeed she was responsible. She was thorough and very good at cracking even the toughest safes.

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly Detective Swan. Your Captain assured me you were one of his best detectives." The man offered her a kind smile to which she found herself returning.

"I'm glad to hear that Sir and I'm sorry that this is the reason you've had call me. Can you tell me about what happened the night of the break in and the robbery?" She asked as he motioned her inside.

The man had money that much was obvious from the decorations but it was homey and felt warm. Unlike the cold home of Dr. Whale, whose brownstone she'd just come from.

"Yes, right. Well you see…I went to a book signing…" He trailed off and reached up removing his glasses and cleaning them carefully.

Emma nodded as he motioned for her to sit on the leather sofa. She took notes on the small pad and continued working as he talked.

"My Dalmatian was here but the servants said they didn't hear him bark at any time while I was gone. When I returned, I noticed the safe was open and I called the police. Um…I was only gone a few hours…hardly enough time I would think to come inside and steal."

"Unless the suspect had previous knowledge of the layout of your home. Did your dog seem hurt or dazed or anything?"

"No, he was perfectly fine."

"Then it's possible the suspect may have known your dog as well. Have you hired any new servants lately? Had any maintence crew come in or out?"

"No, neither." The doctor shook his head.

"All right. Can you show me to the safe?"

She studied the hidden mechanism closely and then looked at the safe hidden nicely in the wall behind a bookshelf. It was hard to spot due to the fake books that swung out but not that difficult if you knew what you were looking for. The suspect knew this house though. There was no way in the short window of time they had to get into the safe and get the pearls that this would've happened. Not to mention the dog having full run of the place. She looked over at the dalmatian who was watching her carefully. She wasn't particularly threatened by the dog but she could see his eyes scanning over her and watching everything closely.

"Do you think it's possible?"

"What Dr. Hopper?"

"Well there is rumor that these break-ins are some famous jewel thief."

"We can't be sure of that Sir. We're looking into every possibility."

The kind Doctor nodded and Emma looked back at the safe.

* * *

"Hey Swan," Killian Jones grinned at her from across the bullpen. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He had been her partner when she'd originally moved to the unit but she'd been so uncomfortable with him that within two weeks she'd ask to switch partners. She'd quickly been teamed up with Graham and the relationship worked much better for her but it still seemed that Jones wouldn't take the hint and leave her be.

"What's up Hook?" She called him by his moniker just like everyone else. The man offered her a smarmy grin, which she didn't return. He wasn't a bad guy per say…just a little sleazy and she didn't really feel like dealing with him tonight. She wanted to get home to her son.

"We're going to the bar to have a drink. You coming?"

"No, I'm gonna sit this one out. Big case and all."

Hook eyed her for a moment before heaving a sigh and moving towards her. He shut the file she was looking at and perched on the corner of her desk.

"Look, I know we've not had the best working relationship…and I respect that I ran you off. I'm trying to make up for it." He offered as she eyed him. He offered her a small smile, which she found herself returning. "So please…will you join us?"

She remained quiet for a moment, leaving him on edge. "Yeah…just let me see if I can find a baby sitter okay?"

"Okay. I'll wait on you downstairs."

"Okay." Emma watched him go with a small smile and shake of her head. She'd sometimes go out with Graham, drinking and playing darts but that was about it. She didn't usually make it a point to seek out others. It had been her and her son Henry for as long as she could remember. She had a few one-night stands here or there but nothing serious.

Graham and Henry were the only two constants in her life and she was content with that. She looked at her phone and then the picture of her son she kept on her desk. He'd be happy for her to make friends with other people. He felt like she needed someone even though she'd assured him that wasn't the case. She was happy with just the two of them. And besides that her tastes usually ran to the fairer sex rather than men now a days. She'd been burned too badly by one man and she'd yet to seek one out since then for a relationship. Then again she didn't seek women out either. She opened the file on her desk back up and studied the surveillance photo of the dark haired beauty.

"If you weren't a crook, you'd be my type." She muttered to herself. She rarely took work home with her but something told her to grab the file and take it with her. She slipped her leather jacket on and turned off the lamp on her desk. She was the last one in the bullpen at this point. She sighed as she made her way to the elevator and drew her cell phone from her bag. She needed a babysitter if she was going to drink with the guys tonight. The file provided a nice sturdy presence that for some strange reason calmed her. She'd figure this out and she'd collar the jewel thief is she was responsible and hopefully her big chocolate eyes and beautiful face wouldn't let her get away with it again. The elevator dinged as she lifted her cellphone to her ear.

"Hey Ashley, it's Emma. Can I ask a favor?" The doors closed as she spoke, leaving the empty bullpen behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steal my life and my heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: It's been a bit since I worked on this piece. All I can do is apologize for the time progression. I was determined to get Diary finished before anything else. Now that it is, I stumbled across my notes in my phone and figured I'd try my hand at it again. And here is the finished product. I'll try not to let so much time pass in between chapters but no promises seeing as I've got a full load for school this semester and a real asshole for a professor to deal with. If you haven't checked out my business please do so! It's over on Etsy and it's called The Nerd Spa. We sell bath and body products in nerd scented lines. (There is a Once line!) That is my other project I'm constantly working on and evolving on top of having a beautiful puppy and now that my abusive ex-wife is out of my life, a life of my own. If you're enjoying this piece, please drop me a line and let me know! It's always appreciated and I try to answer questions when I can if you have any about not only this piece but anything I work on really. I'm also on Tumblr! You can find me under the same name! Scarlette-Rayne! Other than that I hope you enjoy and let me know if you feel so inclined! ~ ****Scarlet**

* * *

"Come on Swan," Jones was laughing as he urged yet another beer into her hand.

Emma's head was spinning from the amount of alcohol in her system. It had been a long time since she'd gotten this drunk. She was barely able to feel her legs and was swaying dangerously as Jones and his group of other cops, mostly narcotics guys were laughing and talking.

She took another sip and slid off her high barstool. "I'll be right back." She slurred out and Jones laughed watching her crab-like walk towards the bathrooms. It really was your typical cop bar. Old and smokey but with warm touches like wains coating and pictures of the different officers that had enjoyed the place throughout the years. There was even the wall where fallen brothers and sisters had been given a place of honor. Their badge numbers were proudly displayed throughout along with old memorabilia from the years the place had been open.

When she came back, Jones and three of his friends were standing at the bar waiting on her. She made her way back towards them, barely avoiding slamming into tables and people alike before Jones laid a hand on her forearm to steady her.

"We're getting out of here. You ready to go?"

She blearily nodded her head as they herded her into the back of one of the other cop's cars. She had known his name at the beginning of the evening but it had since floated away from her. Her head lolled as she tried to keep herself awake but it was no use. The purr of the engine, the low voices talking around her all lulled her off.

She awoke with a jolt at the sound of gunshots. Immediately sobering, she dropped to the backseat of the car. Jones and his friends were gone she noted as she slid from the car. She drew her pistol and slowly moved along the darkened pavement. They were in an old warehouse area she noted. Maybe down near the docks, it was so damn dark she could barely see her hand in front of her face? More gunshots rang out and then Jones was running towards her.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as he grabbed her and tried to toss her in the car.

"Get in and don't ask any questions." He snapped. "We gotta get the hell out of here."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Where are the rest of the guys?" She dug her heels in, stopping him from moving her.

"Swan, if we don't go now we're all going to get killed." He urged her towards the car but she still didn't move.

One of the other guys came running with a blue and green duffle bag in his hands and Emma gasped as two large men came out with guns firing. She ducked down as Killian finally succeeded in throwing her in the car. Tires peeled as they pulled away, shots firing in their tracks. The back window broke and Emma cried out as she ducked down, barely avoiding the glass that reined down on her. They pulled out quickly onto a main road, tires squealing and brakes burning before Killian finally slowed and laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at you asshole?" Emma yelled from the back seat.

"Did we get it?" He asked his friend, ignoring her.

"We got it." He waved the bag and Killian grinned as he looked into the backseat.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier Swan."

"What did you get me into?" She asked, feeling her stomach drop.

Killian shrugged, "You remember that cartel dude Valasquez?"

"Raphael Valasquez?"

"Yeah, him. Smithy here did a bust a few months ago. Heard about a big shipment coming. Lots of money sitting in one location for a brief time."

"So you robbed a fucking drug dealer? Are you insane? And what about the other two?"

"Didn't make it." Smithy shrugged.

"You two idiots got them killed."

"They came along knowing the risk." Jones waved her off.

"I assume we don't have to say you can't breathe a word of this. You were there so you're apart of this whether you want to be or not."

"Fuck you." Emma snapped. "Take me back to my damn car."

"Swan, don't say a word." Jones voice was low, and he eyed them.

"I won't but I am not apart of this. You leave me the hell out of this and never speak to me again."

* * *

"Are you Henry's mother?" A man in a white lab coat asked, looking up from the clipboard he was studying.

"I am." Emma stood up and moved towards him. "My son?"

"I won't lie, it's not good. Your son was hit pretty hard by a car; he sustained several broken bones and contusions."

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes. Her son, her sweet Henry, how could this happen? But she knew, in her heart she knew. It had been two weeks since that night with Killian and his friends. It had been two agonizing weeks of enduring glares from Killian and the other guys from the narcotics unit all but daring her to speak up. And now this? It wasn't too big of a leap to see this was either a threat to her from the others involved or from Raphael Valasquez for her role in what happened.

"His brain is swelling and there is a lot of internal bleeding. We'll do all we can for your son."

"Do whatever it takes. I don't care about the cost. You save my son."

The doctor nodded, "We will."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not, his condition is very serious."

Emma nodded, feeling miserable as she walked back over to the gray chair she'd fallen into in the waiting room. Hospitals were always so depressing and sterile. White walls, gray chairs, sometimes a little splash of muted pink or green but that was it. The television hung up in a corner on a black stand allowed for a little noise but it was all background as she tried to focus on what was happening with her son. She pulled her knees up to her chest and remained where she was. She wasn't going home until she knew her son would pull through.

* * *

"Graham?"

"Emma, hey. How've you been?"

"Okay."

"It's been a while. How's Henry doing?"

"About the same; when he slipped into the coma they thought it might be best to keep him under but now he won't wake from it." She paused. "They think surgery might be his only option to waking up again but it's dangerous and my insurance won't cover it."

"Oh shit Em that's harsh." Her former partner's voice was soothing in her ear.

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place." She sighed. "Story of my life."

"Well the job is still waiting for you. They brought some girl over from sex crimes unit. She's good but a little thing. Everyone has taken to calling her Tink which she hates."

Emma forced a smile. "I imagine so. They called me Princess when I first got there."

"It's those perfect curls you sport."

"Don't sport those anymore."

"It's been four months since I last heard from you." There was no denying the hurt in his voice.

Emma kicked at the leaning stack of pizza boxes and barely managed to avoid tripping over a carton of half eaten Chinese food. She'd need to clean this mess up for when Henry came home but for right now she didn't care. She collapsed on the now stained couch and set her head in her hands. Four months since the accident. Four months since her life changed forever because of that asshole Killian Jones and his stupid friends. Four months since she'd been back at work. She pushed slightly greasy hair behind her ears and looked up at the messy desk in the corner. A few more takeout containers were piled over there but she pushed them to the floor with little thought. Her eyes landed on the picture that had been sitting there from the file she'd been forced to give to Graham. There was a coffee stain along the edge and a scratch or two along the bottom but overall it was in very good shape.

"I'm sorry about that. It's been really rough." She apologized lifting the photo. She slid her fingers along the beautiful woman's face, finding she favored it over the mug shot of the jewel thief.

"So why are you calling?"

"I need a favor."

"What sort of favor?" Cops were always cautious and Graham was no exception.

"The case file on the jewel thief. Do you still have it?"

"They asked me to work it after you left but there's nothing to go on. Case has been cold for a while now."

"Do you still have it?" Emma repeated.

"It's in my desk."

"Can you get it and bring it to my apartment?"

"What do you want with it?"

"I just need something to take my mind off everything and I thought looking at my last case might help."

"Em," He softened.

"Graham, I've never asked for anything before."

"I know…fine I'll bring it around but if you find anything on her you remember I'm the one that's still on active duty."

"If I find anything, I'll let you collar her." Emma promised.

"Okay; I'll have it there this evening."

"Thank you."

"You owe me."

"Okay. Bye."

"See you soon." Emma hung up her phone and sighed as she looked around. If Graham was coming by, she had to clean up and then get to the hospital before two. It was twelve now; not much time but enough to do something and at least force herself to shower and change clothes. She looked down at her grease stained tank top and ratty blackish gray yoga pants. She had to do better. She looked at the photograph in her hand.

"You'd help me right?"


End file.
